The two shorties meet
by MissAnimeShipper101
Summary: Eren and Levi are transported to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist and there they meet a shot blond, a suit of armor, and a colonel, what will they do there, and will they ever get back to their own world?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own any of these characters (if only...)**

 **sorry guys I'm gonna say this now, I'm kinda on a writers block for Portal to Another World...soooo I wrote this to try to satisfy u guys for now...but pretty much I was thinking about Edward and how short he was, and then I realized Levi was short too, so I came up with a story where the two shorties meet. Also there will be a little bit of Eireri moments, but they're not very noticeable. :D**

Levi and Eren were just training as usual, and then they were suddenly transported to a different place, "Where are we, sir?" Eren questioned.

"I don't know Jäger. By the looks of things we're either outside the walls and discovered something unheard of, or we are in a different world all together." Levi Guessed Eren had a look of shock on his face, _'what am I gonna do when Mikasa and Armin can't find me anywhere, and the corporal too?'_ Eren was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw and short blond and...and a knight?

"Hey, you guys! Who are you?! I've never seen anyone in those clothes befo-" The blond stopped his blabbering when the "knight" said something

"Brother, you can't just go up to a stranger and start yelling at them!"

"And who says I can't!?" The blond yelled

"Brother..."

"Ok, ok I get it I'll stop." The blond looked back at Eren and Levi "Anyway who are you?"

"I'm Levi Ackerman, and my subordinate is Eren Jäger." Levi answered "and who are you?"

"I'm Edward Elric"

"And I'm Alphonse Elric, and by the way, where are you guys from?"

"Uhhhhhh..." Was all Eren could say

"Eren, I got this." Levi told Eren

"Yes, sir."

"We actually don't know where we are, all we know is we're not from this world.." Ed and Al looked at Levi as if he was crazy, which made Levi very mad, I mean, who looks at a corporal like that?! No one! "Stop looking at me like that right his second!"Mi

"You can't really order them around, corporal, they're not in the survey corps..nor are we in our own world.." Eren whispered in his Captain's ear

"ooookkkk, well why don't you guys come with us, to meet Roy Mustang? He'll probebly listen to your story." Ed requested

"Ok, but who is this 'Roy Mustang' you speak of?" Levi asked

"Well, he's a colonel in the military."

"Wait, you guys have a military here?" Levi asked

"Yeah, of course" Al responded

"Well since Eren and I are probebly gonna be here awhile, I think we might join"

"Well your gonna have to speak to the Fuher or the colonel about that"

"Ok well let's go" they all left to talk to the colonel, and Roy listened to Levi and Eren's story, and he also let them join the military...but there was one problem...

"What are you saying?! That I can't be a colonel or something?! You do realize I'm a corporal right!?" Levi was very angered that he had to be a simple soldier, and He wanted to make see and make sure Eren's ability was safe before he could use it anywhere.

"Wait what? We might as well not join! This is crazy!" Both Eren and Levi were outraged now, they both stomped out of the room, and sat outside.

"Dammit! This world sucks, and it's filthy!" Levi said angrily

"Levi...it's ok, we'll get back to our world, I know it..." Eren tried to cheer him up, then Roy came out.

"If you really wanna be a colonel, your gonna have to speak to the Fuher, I can't make these decisions..I'm sorry." Roy apologized

"It's ok, The corporal is just easily irritated, and he's used to ordering people around, seeing as in the survey corps, well we get a lot of training, and hard, rough training at that, so we're just not used to this" Eren stated still pouting a little "And the thing is, Titans could be attacking right now, and we're not there, it's just so hard to think about..."

"I understand, I'll go talk to the Fuher, but to warn you, he might not allow it." Roy then went to talk to the Fuher

 **Cliffhanger! I'll try to update this tomorrow and also I'll try to updat portal to another world ASAP and plz leave reviews on how I could improve, or what you guys would like to happen in the next chapter. I'll take any ideas into consideration! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writers notes: ok so I'm done with this chapter, and my imagination is running wild, but I still can't figure out what to do next in my other story...god I'm hopeless..oh well plz enjoy the story and review, reviews really help a lot! oh and btw this story happens in FMA brotherhood I forget which episode but about 9-10 episodes before the Fuher is revealed to be a humonculus and AOT season 1 1-2 episodes before Eren and Annie battled.**

"Are you sure?" Levi asked the Fuher excitedly, but not showing it, the Fuher had just said Levi could be a colonel and Eren would be his lieutenant. Eren was jumping with joy, literally, he was literally jumping with joy, this annoyed Levi though, "Eren Jäger!"

"Sir!" Eren saluted

"Stop jumping around!" Levi yelled "You could end up cutting yourself and Turing into a Titan, do you know how much damage that would cause?!"

"Uuhh...yes sir...sorry" Eren apologized with puppy eyes hoping he'd be forgive which made Levi's cheeks turn pink. Levi looked away and replied

"It...it's ok Eren.."

"Anyway back to the subject at hand." The Fuher interupted "before you get to command your own men, I'll have to see your abilities with my own eyes, if I like them, I'll officially make you two a colonel and lieutenant"

"Yes sir, when and where would you like to see them?" Levi asked

"I would like to see them tomorrow outside central"

"Yes sir!" Levi said then he and Eren both left to get some rest, but the thing is, they have nowhere to stay, and only know Ed and Al...they had no idea where those two went. Then Roy appeared, how could Levi had forgotten about him? "Roy, Eren and I are looking for Ed and Al, no where they went?"

"Oh, those two? They went off the the library, you shoul be able to find the, there." Roy said has he passed by, he seemed in a rush, _'why is he in such a rush?'_ Levi was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by Eren grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the library. When they finally made it there, the only thing to do was to find Ed and Al, which was more of a chore than Eren and Levi thought. When they finally found them they asked Ed if he knew anywhere they could stay, Ed said the two could stay with them for the time being.

"Thank you Ed!" Eren was so thankful he wouldn't have to sleep in a dungeon in this world "Oh wait, I just realized something, Levi and Ed, your both so short, hahaha!" Eren laughed at the two shorties

"Who're you calling a bean?!" Edward retorted

"Jäger!" Eren's last statement made Levi mad, "You know better than to call me short!"

"Ok, ok, sorry sir, and Ed, but it true, you're both so short!" Ed and Levi both ignored Eren this time

"Wait, how old are you Ackerman?" Edward asked out of curiosity

"...I'm 30 years old..." Levi replied "and you?"

"I'm 14 years old" Ed replied

"wow, Ed your just one year younger than me, I'm 15" Eren stated

"Just one year?! But your so much taller than me!" Ed said,a lot of the night went on like this, just discussing different heights, and ages. But about and hour or two later they all went to sleep.

(They next morning outside the central building)

Eren and Levi were shocked, there was an entire audience to witness the newcomers abilities, but it would be dangerous for them to be this close to Eren when he showed them his ability, seeing as his Titan is a 15 meter class, he would need a lot of room to be able to move around without crushing anyone by accident. "Okay everyone! You need to move back a few meters!" Levi shouted "Eren's ability is huge, and he'll need a lot of room!" At that everyone stepped back a few meters. The Fuher then came out a few minutes later.

"Okay you two, are gonna battle as if your trying to kill each other, but don't kill each other, that would be very bad!" The Fuher shouted, Eren and Levi looked at eachother with wide eyes, _'I have to fight the corporal?!' Eren thought,_ the two really didn't want to battle each other unless Eren went on a rampage. Levi looked at the Fuher as if he was ready to kill him, it was against the agreement to fight Eren without a good reason!.

"Fuher, you must be crazy! In our world the survey corps made an agreement that I would only kill or fight Eren if he went on a rampage!" Levi yelled at the Fuher

"Ackerman, the rules are different here, we're not in your world." The Fuher replied in his usual calm voice, this reply made Levi ever more furious at the Fuher, but soon enough he and Eren agreed.

"Ok fine, we'll do it, but if Eren or I gets hurt, it's your fault, not ours!" Levi yelled, at that Levi got in his battle position, and Eren got ready to transform. Eren bit his hand, hard enough to bleed, and then a bright yellow light flashed high into the sky. When the light faded, Eren was in his Titan form. All the people in the audience including Ed, Al, and Roy, were frightened by the way Eren now looked.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Edward yelled

"I think it's Eren!" Roy replied to Ed

"I think everyone needs to back up a lot more!" Alphonse yelled to the audience, so everyone back up A LOT, leaving more room for Eren and Levi to fight.

 **Ending notes: hey! Look at that, another cliffhanger! Eren and Levi are gonna fight in the next chapter, but something is gonna go terribly wrong. Can you guess what? Plz leave your guesses and thoughts in your reviews, thx! The next chapter will be up tomorrow. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm done with the 3rd chapter! Still on writers block for portal to another world tho...I'll try to update that soon, but I'm not sure when, Srry guys..but plz review this story and tell me some things you might like in the next chapter, or things I can improve on :D**

"Start the fight...now!" The Fuher yelled, Eren and Levi started the fight, and Levi took the lead first. Levi was small, so he could easily escape Eren's grasp, but Eren has trained, and has fast reflexes. Soon enough Eren caught Levi, but that didn't last long, because Levi used his blades and cut Eren's hand, Eren's hand healed quickly, but he suddenly started feeling sleepy, and Levi as well. The Fuher noticed something was wrong, but didn't do anything about it. Levi landed on Eren's shoulder, and told him that he was gonna bring him back to his human form, because something was happening to them. Eren knew to agree, and let the captain cut his nape. When the small man retrieved Eren he noticed Eren was on the verge of passing out.

"Someone get Eren to a hospital! There's something wrong with him!" Levi yelled of help, but just as soon as he did, he passed out. Ed and Al carried the two to a hospital, and luckily it was just lack of sleep. Levi was relieved, if he hadn't gotten Eren back, he would've fallen asleep and his Titan body would've gone on a rampage.

"Sir, are you alright?!" Ed noticed Levi was awake

"Yeah, I'm fine, where's Eren?" Levi asked, worried about him

"he's just down the hall, he fine, if you were wondering" Ed replied "And Al is with him too"

"that's good" Levi smiled, if Eren wasn't fine, he would never have the end of it with Mikasa and Armin, Levi then frowned.

"what's wrong colonel?" Ed asked

"Colonel?" Levi asked looking back up at Ed

"Yeah, the Fuher made you a colonel and Jäger your lieutenant" Ed answered "But are you ok, you seem down"

"dont worry about it, I'm fine" Levi stated

"Ok"

"I'm gonna go see the brat"

"No, you don't, you 30 year old, shrimp!" Edward grabbed Levi's sleeve forcing him back into the bed

"OI! Let go of me, peasant! You'll dirty my clothing," Levi liked his cleanliness, not even a speck of dust was allowed anywhere near him "And who are you calling short?! I'm a higher rank than you, and last I checked I was 2 inches taller than you!" (Levi is 5'3 and Ed is the same height as me, 5'1 :3)

"fine, but I'm only letting you go, because you pretty much ordered me too!" Ed almost yelled, and at that, Levi left mumbling something incoherent.

(Eren's room)

"Say, Eren, in your world are humans really on the verge of extinction?"

"Yeah, and it's all because of the Titans, the human race was fine until those bastards broke the wall..." Eren had tears building up in is eyes "and...ate my mom right in front of my eyes..." If Al still had his body, his eyes would've widend at what he had just heard..."So Al, why do you wear that suit of armor all the time? Isn't it heavy?" Eren tried to contain himself and continue their conversation.

"Oh, um, I kind of don't have a choice to be in this armor, and truth be told I guess you could say I AM the armor" this confused Eren _"what's that supposed to mean?" Eren thought "_ Eren, I have a story to tell you" Al stated before removing his helmet to reveal his armor was empty. Eren's eyes widened, and that was when Levi walked through the door.

"Eren I don't think we passed out because of lack of sleep" the short man had his usual look on his face, but Eren could tell in his eyes, he was afraid, but what of?

 **Cliffhanger! U know what, I haven't updated this in soooo long and there is no excuse for that, all I can say is kittens, cats, and Matthias distracted me from doing what I needed to do..and the fact that summer vacation is gonna pack up its stuff soon and leave and school will take its place, and then updates will be more rare...I'm soooorrrrryyyyy guuuuuys! _*goes to cry in a corner*_ plz forgive me, but anyway plz leave reviews :,)**


	4. Update mah bois

hey guys, so I won't be on here much anymore, nor will the tow stories I have on here be continued, I'm super sorry, but the site is too complex for my liking...Lucky for you guys tho, I have a Wattpad account! I also have a deviantart account where I upload art, if ya wanna see it :) anyway, I'm too lazy to link them...sorry, but I'll tell youalso a the usernames.

just a lil information about my Wattpad, I did decide to write two yaoi stories (don't like, don't read) and I'm also working on another crossover story, called Newcomers in a new world- Attack on Titan and Bleach crossover, which is well, obviously a Bleach Dan AOT crossover fanfic, it has four parts so far, and it's definitely longer than my stories on here lol. Anyway my Wattpad account name is **NuraNuraPop**

Also a lil info about my DA account, I kinda suck at drawing hands, so you won't see much of that...or feet. I used to draw just random characters that popped onto my mind, and I'd never draw them again lol but now I have like six OCs it's crazy, and I draw them a lot, my main OC is named Saki. I also draw a lil yaoi...but I only upload it if it's fluff, Cause it's awkward to upload straight up drawings up..."action" the only time I'd ever upload that is on my other account...that is if I ever login back into that one XD. My username on there is **fanf-classified** that's my main one anyway, my other one is **NuraNuraPop**

Oh, I also have a YouTube XD after this I'll stop. I upload randomly on there, and sometimes don't for months at a time, but I do...just rarely, my vids are extremely random too, I don't have a schedule, idea what I'm doing, or anything. :P and again my username is **NuraNuraPop**


End file.
